


I'll Be Yours, Will You Be Mine?

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison isn't sure if Lydia likes Valentine, so isn't sure if she should ask Lydia to be hers.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>What if Lydia doesn’t like Valentine’s Day? She can’t imagine Lydia disliking it for the consumerism, but she could understand if Lydia is against the peer pressure that surrounds the day.</i></p><p> </p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Net Valentine's Week - Day 1: You'll be my Valentine, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours, Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Allison watches in silence as Lydia throws the cards, chocolates and flowers in the trash. It’s been happening all week. People leave things for Lydia by her locker and Lydia throws them away without even looking. It’s making Allison nervous. What if Lydia doesn’t like Valentine’s Day? She can’t imagine Lydia disliking it for the consumerism, but she could understand if Lydia is against the peer pressure that surrounds the day.

The thing is, though, Allison _loves_ Valentine’s Day—the disgustingly sweet candy, the cheesy cards, flowers, the cute stuffed animals—and she wanted to share that with Lydia. She was already nervous about asking the other girl, since she’s not entirely sure what they are. They hold hands (sometimes) and they kiss (in private), but she doesn’t think they’re girlfriends. And if she was nervous about asking Lydia to be her Valentine before, she’s a little terrified now.

‘Why do you keep throwing it away?’ Allison asks as Lydia drives her home. She can’t believe she hasn’t thought to ask before.

‘What do you mean?’ Lydia throws her a confused look.

‘All that Valentine’s stuff people give you, why do you throw it away?’

‘I don’t want it, so why should I keep it?’

‘You don’t like Valentine’s?’

‘It’s nice if you have someone to share it with,’ Lydia says, throwing her a soft smile. ‘But otherwise I don’t care that much.’

‘Oh, so…’ Allison takes a deep breath. ‘Do you? Have someone to share it with?’

‘Well, you’re going to be my Valentine, right?’ Lydia looks uncertain suddenly, confusion and doubt written all over her face.

Allison sighs, sinking into her seat in relief. She can’t help smiling wide and happy, and the smile only grows when Lydia smiles back. Nodding she grabs the hand Lydia holds out for her.

‘Of course, I’ll be your Valentine.’

The next day, Lydia’s locker has giant paper heart taped to it that says: If you’re not Allison Argent, do NOT leave your Valentine’s stuff lying around here!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
